Now and Then
by AlexaSinead
Summary: It is love that brought them together and it is love that is ripping them apart. They are all together for the wrong reason and the solution in is right in front of them  MAIN Couples NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen and ShikaIno. Along with others
1. Introduccion

**Hello readers! This is a story I've been waiting to do since I started writing and it is now that I got the guts to do so. **

**This story has different couple and although it has SakuNaru (A complete pain for me because I would rather die than see them together) it's all part of the story. Please read, and I hope you ill like it. **

**The Past and The Prensent of our love**

**Introducction**

**Present**

Hinata Hyuga looked throught her closet, in search for something to wear. Her school was having a visit with her old school, the one she left behind with all those hurtful memories.

"Hinata, are you ready?" Her cousin Neji asked. It's been 2 years since she last her old friends. 3 years since she change in to the person she was now.

"Almost ready" She said. She picked out a blue strapless dress her father had given to her in her 17th birthday last month. She quickly passed her brush down her long black hair, finally she pounder her face and applied some eyeliner along with clear pink lipgloss. She smiled at herself in the mirrow.

"Hinata will you hurry up, we're late" Neji scolded with annoyance. Hinata giggled to herself and opened the door. There Neji was, glaring at her. He was wearing a red chanel buttom up shirt and brown dressed pants.

"I'm ready, I'm ready" She laughed as she close the door behind her.

Neji said nothing and walked down to his car while Hinata followed him. They got on Neji Jag and drove to their Privet High School. Elite Way School.

"I don't understand why do they need us there" Neji said as they drove.

"Because they are from our old school and who better than us than to guide them through this one" Hinata explained.

"They won't be here long, right?" Neji asked.

"Professor Benha told me that if they decided to stay they would take a transfer" Hinata said.

Neji sigh with anger. "Why them?" He asked.

"Because they're our friends" She said.

"They weren't our friend 2 years ago" Neji growled under his breathe. "I thought you hated them"

"I did" She said as she looked out the window. "But it's been a long time... it's all in the past"

**Past**

_Hinata Hyuga was looking throught he dorms closet. Being 15 wasn't easy, specially when she had someone to impress. _

_"Hinata! Come on already!" A blonde haired girl whinded as she threw herself in her purple colored bed. _

_"I-I'm almost ready Ino" Hinata said in a small voice. She buttom up her white shirt and tied well her tie around her neck. There was no way she could get in trouble if she followed the rules. She slipped on her blue blazer that matched with her blue tie. Being in the second best boarding school was one of the best thing that Hinata could ever asked for. _

_Ino, her blonde roomate jumped off her bed and shook her head. "Seriously Hinata. Live a little" _

_"W-w-we can go no Ino" She said trying avoide Ino's speech. _

_"Yeah come on" Ino said cheerfully and they both walked out of their room in to the cafetiria. Ino went to get themself some breakfast while Hinata went directly to her table, where her other friends were, including her long time crush Naruto Uzumaki. _

_The blonde boy wasn't as cheerful as he always was, in fact he sat silently beside Kiba Inuzuka staring at his ramen. He and Sakura Haruno had broken up over the summer and he hadn't gotten over it yet. _

_"H-Hi Naruto" She said shyly as she sat in front of him. _

_"Hello Hinata" He said looking up at the white eye girl making her blush. Hinata was about to say something when Ino gave her food. _

_"Here Hina" She said and sat beside her boyfriend Sasuke. Hinata watched as Sakura looked away painfully. Even if Sakura had dated Naruto, Hinata didn't hate her, she knew she wanted love from someone. _

_Sakura was dating Sasuke before she out with Naruto, but Sasuke didn't want things to get to public, so she broke up with him and started dating Naruto who was head over heels about her. Only Hinata knew of the SasuSaku secret relationship and it was only because she had caught them shaking things up in the janitors closet. Hinata was also the only one who knew that Sakura wasn't a virgin anymore. She didn't judge her thought, she understood the love between them and she understood why it was so painful to see Ino with Sasuke, after all he had picked Ino to be her not secret girlfriend and not her. _

_She looked sadly at Ino who wasn't happy either, she was with Sasuke because she gave up on the hope of having something with her childhood best friend Shikamaru, who now sat in a different table with his girlfriend Temari and her brothers Kankuro and Gaara. _

_Suddenly Naruto stood up from his sit making everyone look at him. "I got go" he said and walked away leaving a bowl full of ramen. _

_Hinata felt sad, she didn't want to see him like this. She stood up as well and went after him. She found cruled up beside the fountian sobbing. "Naruto" She said softly as she touched his arm making him jump. _

_"Hinata" He said surprise and quickly washed away his tears with his orange coat he always wore. _

_"I- I'm sorry Naruto" She said as she kneeled beside him. _

_"It's ok Hina, don't worry about it" He said. _

_They stood quiet as Hinata thought of what to say. "You're not alone Naruto" She said. _

_"I am" He said. "No one wants me" He whispered. _

_"I want you" She whispered as well as her face flush crisom red. "I like you Naruto" _

_Naruto stared at her and then he smiled. "I kinda like you too Hinata" He said. Hinata was surprise, she didn't expect for him to say the words she had been dreaming about since she met him. _

_Then out of no where, he kissed her cheek. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Present**

Hinata blinked herself back to reality. "We're here" Neji said as he slam the door shut. She got out of the car and walked side by side with Neji in to her school.

"Good evening Hyugas" The front guard greeted as they passed.

"Hello Genma" Hinata said as she smiled sweetly at the man with brown hair. "Where are visitors?"

"Meeting room 209" He said.

"Thank you" She said and they enter. They passed the main room and passed a countless white colored hallways where the classrooms were.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" They heard a male voice yelled.

"Kiba" She thought with a smile.

"YOU COME HERE AND SHUT ME UP DOG" Another male yelled.

"Naruto" She breathe. She tooks a deep breath and they enter making the room silent. Every eyes stared at the hyugas.

"Hello" Hinata said with a smile. They had all changed. Kiba, her old best friend had grown and it was taller than anyone, all guys had grown.

Shino looked more emo than he had when she last saw him. Ino's hair was longer than she remembered. Some of them look just like they had before. Then she looked at Sakura and Naruto. Their hands were tangle together. Sakura's hair was shorter and Naruto was wearing a different orange jacket.

"Well, well looks like the whole gang is back together again" Kiba said, breaking the silance making Hinata smile.

"It seems so" She said.

"Oh Hina!" Ino yelled as she let go of Sasuke's hand, who she had been holding all this time, and hugged Hinata. "I missed you"

"I missed you too Ino" Hinata said as she hugged her back. Ino smiled and went back to Sasuke's arms.

"Hello Neji" Tenten said quietly getting the male Hyuga's attetion. Neji looked down at Tenten's hand who was held with Lee's.

"Hn" He said bitterly, Hinata wasn't the only one running away from something.

"Hello to all" Hinata said as she smiled at all. She notice that in the back Shikamaru stood along with Temari. It had seem like nothing had change. "I come to understand that the dorm are all in the same hall, so if you follow Neji we can get you to your rooms and you can unpack after that will be get together in the pass C lobby room" She said. Hinata looked back at Neji who huffed angrily and went out the door with everyone behind.

"Hinata" She heard someone called her. She turned around just to find Naruto and Sakura staring at her, both with sad eyes.

"Hello Sakura, Naruto" She smiled.

"Hinata... we need to speak to you" Sakura said as she stepped closer. "We didn't mean to... I'm so sorry" Sakura said as her eyes filled with tears. Hinata lifted her hand and stopped her.

"It's all in the past Sakura" She said with a smile.

"You don't hate us?" Naruto spoke making her look at him.

_Flash back_

_Slap._

_"I hate you Naruto!" Hinata screamed at the top of lungs as she ran away crying._

_End of Flash Back_

She shook her head. "No, I don't" She said.

"Hinata I missed you" Sakura cried and hugged Hinata who hugged her back.

"So did I Saku" Hinata giggled. Sakura moved away and Naruto stepped foward unsure if he should hug her. Hinata smiled at him and hugged him which he return.

"Now come on... let's get you guys to your rooms" Hinata said and left with Naruto and Sakura behind.

XXXXXXXXXX

After they had all unpack they met the Hyugas where Hinata had told them to meet them. "You all setteled in?" She asked and they all nodded. "Are their any questions?" She asked and everyone shook their heads. "Let's go on with the tour" Hinata cheered.

"Neji?" A girl voice was heard from beside and there a girl with long blue hair tied in a pony tail with green eyes stood. The girl smiled at the male Hyuga and ran up to him hugging him and right before their eyes, he kissed her.

"Hey Kamiry" Hinata said smiling at the girl.

"Hey Hin" The girl smiled. She looked back at gang and smiled while scrashing the back of her head. "This are our old friends. Guys this is Kamiry, Neji's girlfriend" Hinata introduce.

"Hi" Kamiry said and she waved.

"Hn" Neji said as he pulled Kamiry away.

"Oh Bye guys! Bye Hin" Kamiry said with a smiled.

"Bye!" Hinata giggled. "Come on guys let me show you the rest" Hinata said and everyone followed her out except Tenten, who stared at Neji's back, holding Kamiry's hand and then she felt sad.

"Tennie" Lee called her making her snap back.

"Coming Lee" She said and ran after the group.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata showed them the whole school, at least the places they needed to know. "And last we have the small cafetiria, which is the same as the old one" Hinata says as she smiled at the gang.

"Hey Hina!" A girl with bring red haid and blue eyes called from behind. She was holding a tall guy's hand who looked like if he grinded more his lips would snap open.

"Hey Nuri" Hinata said as she montion on her to come over. "Guys this is Nurico and her boyfriend Obito" Hinata introduced.

"Hey" Obito said happily while Nurico gave a slight nod.

"Yeah, Um Hinata did you unpacked already?" Nurico asked ignoring the rest and turning towards Hinata.

"Almost" Hinata said nervously.

"You better hurry up. I don't want a mess in a room" Nurico murmured.

"I know Nurico" Hinata laughed. At the moment Hinata sight got dark as someone covered her eyes with icy hands.

"Guess who?" The male said playfully.

"Kyo!" Hinata said exitedly as she turn around and hugged the male, which caused him to laugh and hugged her back. "Guys! This is Kyo... My boyfriend" Hinata said as she smiled at the male. Kyo was as tall as the rest, his hair was a dark blue and his eyes were a melting green.

"Ow Naruto" Sakura yelped when Naruto squish her hand.

"Sorry" He said quickly and kissed her hand.

The air suddenly turned silent while Naruto looked down. "Um, I'll excort you back to your dorm... you guys must be exausted" Hinata said and everyone nodded. She gave Kyo one last kissed and left with the rest.

"The blonde one was Naruto, wasn't it?" Obito asked.

"Yeah" Nurico said as she glared at Naruto's back.

"He's got a lot of nerve coming back and face her" Kyo said shaking his head. The three of them looked at each other, knowing that everything would change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata said everyone good night and as she was about to leave Naruto stopped. her. "Hinata..." He said softly making her look at him. "It was nice to see you again" He said with a sad smile.

"Yes, it is nice" She said and left.

**Past**

_A 13 year old Hinata was boredly sitting in class, thinking about her long time crush and boyfriends. She didn't think she could be happier. She was with Naruto, what more could she ask. _

_"Hyuga?" She heard the profesor called her. She looked up just to notice that the classroom was empty. "You can go now" he said. _

_"Oh" She exclaim as she picked her stuff and left the room. As she got out she found Naruto waiting for her, but he didn't look happy. Worried she quickly made her way beside him. "Naru?" She said softly while touching his shoulder. _

_Naruto looked down at her, and there she saw pain. "Hinata... I need to talk to you" He said. _

_"Tell me Naruto" She said, as she tilted her head with confusion. _

_"We... I... I don't think this is working out" He said. As soon as the words left his mouth Hinata's breath was caught in her lungs. Slowly, she felt her heart break but then again, she never understood why would he be with her, so it was only a matter of time. _

_"I... It's ok Naruto" She said softly. Naruto sigh and hugged her. _

_"I'm sorry" He whispered and walked away, leaving a broken Hinata behind._

_By lunch time the rumor had run all around the school but she didn't care. When she looked over their table she didn't see him, and then she grew worried. Although he had broke her heart, he was still her friend. _

_Hallway but hallway she looked for him and then he found him. There he was in a corner, making out with Sakura. Tears started to run down her cheeks as she watched. "Naruto?" She heard herself asked. _

_Both Uzumaki and Haruno parted away and stared at the crying Hyuga beside them. "Hina!" Naruto exclaim. He pushed Sakura soflty away and went to touch Hinata but she jerked away. _

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled. _

_"Hinata I'm sorry" He said, his eyes filling up with tears. He never meant to hurt her. _

_SLAP_

_"I hate you Naruto" She yelled. She turned around and ran. She had never been so broken, she never thought he would hurt her so much, but she was wrong. _

_When she got to her room, she found her father sitting in her bed while two purple suitcase laid beside him. _

_"Father?" She asked, while sniffing. _

_"Hinata, what's wrong?" Her father quickly asked as soon as he saw the tears running down her cheeks. _

_"Nothing" She lied. "What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Well... we're moving" He said. "I know it is sudden but I've got another job in another city and I transfered you and Neji to Elite Way School" He explained. "I had no choice" _

_"I'm fine with it" She said quietly. _

_"You are?" Her father asked surprised. _

_"Yes" She said. "I want to go" Hiashi stared at his daugther and open his arms. Hinata made her way and he hugged her, and there in her fathers arms she cried. In that moment her door was slammed door open. _

_"Let's go" A pissed off Neji said. Hinata looked at him, and saw his eyes red from crying, something Neji had never done. _

_Hiashi looked at both of them and sigh. "Let's go"_


End file.
